Ignite
by Nepheloid
Summary: Their bond could never break. Even if he forgets, even if she forgets, they are still connected. And now, after years of separation, she had finally found him. IchiRuki Reincarnation AU


_"Hey, if death isn't really the end, then maybe our meeting that time was not our first. Maybe we were already connected way before that. I don't know, but I think once a bond was connected, it will never be broken. So even if one day we forget about everything, we will still be connected in other place."_

 **-x-x-x-**

Morning lights sneakily scanned inside the dark room, went in from the interstice of the curtain. Rukia flinched slightly at the sudden brightness and lazily opened her heavy eyelids, her thoughts still hazy as she wasn't fully awoken yet. Slowly, she arises from the bed, went towards the curtain and opened it to see the morning sun has risen.

"It's morning already…" She murmured quietly, still a bit sleepy because lack of sleep. _I feel like I haven't slept a wink._

Being a university student was rough, Rukia know this better than many people. She has been given many tasks lately. Some projects, paperwork, and articles. Rukia swore it's slowly torturing her both physically and mentally.

 **-x-x-x-**

"Hey, Rukia. Have you read today's newspaper?" Inoue Orihime, Rukia's colleague asked as she took another bite of the unappetizing look lunch.

Rukia shook her head, "I had so many reports to do these past week, I haven't been up to date with the news." The raven haired woman explained.

"Well, you see, the news said there was a new explosion at a small town near Tokyo. It's called Karakura Town, and surprisingly, there is only one victim!" Inoue says with full of cheerfulness in her tone, "Even though it was a small town, there are quite many residents in it. And with such a big bomb, it should've destroyed basically 70% of the town!"

Rukia took a sip of the coffee she had calmly, showing no sign of awe or astonishment. "If there is even one life loss, I wouldn't consider it a fortune." She stated and gave a slight smile to the orange haired woman.

"Maybe you're right, but here's the thing." Inoue cleared her throat before she continues, "actually, there was this orphanage that wasn't warned about the explosion. They were too close with the bomb's placement and too far to grasp security. Everyone think the orphanage and the occupants were beyond help." She stopped for few seconds, "then this man called… Um… What was his name? U-Uh… Kurosaki Ichigo, I think? Yeah! That was his name."

Rukia twitched a bit at the name.

 _Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Has she heard that name before?

"What about that person?" She asked with a bit of inquisitiveness, wanting to know a bit more about it.

"That person stormed out to the orphanage and warned everyone inside it." Inoue answered, "not just that place, he searched for any person who didn't know about the explosion and warned each one of them. And in the end, every each one was saved, except himself."

 **-x-x-x-**

Rukia swore she didn't know that man.

Heck, she didn't even know what he looks like!

But somehow, once she has heard that name, it was forever remembered. She couldn't get the name off her head. As if she has heard that name countless times. In her head, she knows that wasn't true. But her instinct told her an entirely different case.

 _Kurosaki Ichigo._

She's not acquainted with him.

So she searched his name in the internet. Many articles popped up, some suggestions profile of the man, and what happened at the explosion in Karakura.

Kurosaki Ichigo was at the age 19, he was a medical student in Karakura University. He has a bright, unusual orange hair and a scowl in his face.

 _It was printed in his face since he was born for sure._ Rukia thought in amusement.

Wait.

How can she be so sure?

Rukia shook of the uncomfortable feeling again. It was weird. She didn't know this man. She was just… Curious of him.

After scrolling for quite a while, Rukia felt a twinge of nostalgic and… Longing. The more she searched about this man, the more she couldn't understand herself. Her thoughts were screaming that she has finally found it. But found what? She didn't know.

It was as if whenever she was about to understand, a wall is getting in her way.

Along with the mysterious, undeniable feeling she couldn't get rid of, she searched more about the man. There were several gravestone pictures when she was searching and without realizing, a tear trailed down her pale skin.

 _I'm crying?_

 _For the love of God, I really need to get more sleep._

Thinking that she had gone crazy, Rukia shut down her laptop quickly and went to get some rest.


End file.
